


Day5

by Daily_Scenarios



Series: Aaron week 2020 [5]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, M/M, aaron week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27049921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: Seb says something and it brings up a topic.it's all fluff though don't worry.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: Aaron week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968622
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	Day5

**Author's Note:**

> “Everyone keeps telling me you’re the bad guy.”

“Come on Seb, eat your dinner.” – said Aaron casually not even looking at his son properly, but after a second or two he glanced up at him from his plate. Seb was still in the same pose, just watching... no not even watching, staring at Robert. – “Seb?” – he asked trying to get his attention. That was when Robert looked up as well.

“What is it? Did something happen in school?” – he asked his son as he slowly put his fork down.

“Everyone keeps telling me you’re the bad guy.” – said Seb choosing his words carefully. He sat there with his arms crossed over his chest, looking at Robert, waiting for his response.

“Everyone who?” – piped in Aaron breaking Seb’s concentration for a split second. Robert remained silent, as he tried to figure out what to say to that.

“I hear things on the street, at school…. from mum.” – he said adding the last part quietly. That’s how they knew it was the main thing.

“Your mum said that?” – asked Robert. – “Under what circumstances?”– he asked knowing that maybe Seb just listened in a conversation he shouldn’t have. He recently moved to his dads' permanently, and obviously, his mum didn’t like that. She clearly said some things about Robert – and Aaron - and perhaps Seb heard some of it.

“She’s always saying stuff like that.” – he shrugged. He was almost nine years old, and Robert felt like he missed so much as it is, without worrying about what Rebecca might have said about him. Who knows what stories she told Seb while he was in prison. Aaron wasn’t there to prove her wrong…. maybe she successfully confused Seb. He didn’t really know what to do, he just knew he didn’t like this one bit.

“Oi, look at me.” – said Aaron sensing that this might be a tricky subject for his husband. – “Your dad is amazing. But I’m sure you can decide that on your own as well.” – he nodded at him. He was glad when he saw Seb’s famous smile, the one that could light up the whole room.

“It’s just… I don’t understand why she would say that.” – he started looking at Aron before he turned to Robert – “You always pick me up after footie, and you let me have that massive sundae even though mum said I cannot eat stuff like that. And you always help with my homework….”

“See? Your dad is the direct opposite of a bad guy.”

“Alright, I’m not exactly a saint either.” – said Robert trying to seem cool about it. Even though Aaron could tell he was a bit nervous.

“No, not a saint, I don’t think we would’ve got together if you were liked that.” – smirked Aaron – “But I think Seb knows that. Ain’t that right?” – winked Aaron.

“But I also heard nana saying that.” – he said to Aaron.

“Yeah but nana just wanted me to live with her at the pub for the rest of me life, and your dad pretty much came in like a whirlwind and ruined her plan.” – he laughed deciding that maybe he’s not old enough for the truth yet.

“Nana also said you two were nightmares.” – said Seb wondering - “Will you tell me about the time you met?” – he asked Robert already excited about the mere thought.

“Maybe when you’re a bit older.” – told him Aaron.

“Do you think I’m the bad guy?” – asked Robert all of a sudden surprising Aaron. He just stared at him before looking at Seb curious about his answer.

“Not really. Daddy Aaron’s more of a bad guy… like last night when he didn’t let me play that video game after dinner.” – he said sulking.

“Yeah, because you had homework to do.” – said Robert. – “And I wouldn’t have let it either, just to be clear.” – he told him with a half-smile.

“It’s Friday now though, and I don’t have homework for tomorrow.” – reasoned Seb trying to get out of it completely as he watched his parents.

“Alright.”– sighed Aaron as he stood up to clear the table – “But only for an hour, alright?”

“YAY!” – cheered Seb running to the sofa to switch the tv on.

“Hey, are you alright? You don’t think about that stupid comment do ya?” – asked Aaron when he saw that Robert was still quiet. Too quiet.

“No… well… it’s just…” - he started before he checked if Seb could hear them or not. – “Do you think it has something to do with her parental rights?” – he asked whispering. Ever since Robert came back from prison, they worked hard with Aaron to convince Rebecca to sign her parental rights over to Aaron. It looked like a lost cause for almost a year, but then things happened. She stopped taking her medication and she started forgetting things… things concerning Seb, and his safety as well. Obviously, Robert and Aaron couldn’t ignore that, so from that point on Seb spent most of his time in Emmerdale, with them at the Mill. But he still had to go back to Liverpool whenever Rebecca felt like it’s been going on for way too long for her liking. That was when they sat down with her and tried to make her understand that it would be better for Seb to live with them. She was hysteric at first, shouted at them, even started hitting Robert, she basically kicked them out of the house… but as things got even worse, Robert turned to the system. There was a court case, there were hearings and visits from social services…. and all things considered, Rebecca had to give up her rights. Seb was still with her on every second weekend, and on holidays – mostly supervised - but she was still fuming. No wonder Robert thought about the court case first thing.

“Yeah, it’s definitely about that. But we couldn’t just let him stay with her. What if she… I don’t know forgets to switch off the gas… I just… he wasn’t safe there.” – said Aaron.

“Yeah, I know. I just don’t want him to think I’m a monster.”

“He doesn’t think that.” – said Aaron as he stepped closer to Robert to stroke his cheek. – “You are a brilliant father, okay?”

“If you think so.” – he smiled.

“I know it.” – he said firmly. – “And I can’t wait to do the sleepless nights with you all over again when the twins arrive.” – he smiled fondly.

“Yeah, we barely had that with Seb.”

“I know, but this time is different. We’re stronger now.” – he said knowing that it was true. After dealing with Robert being in prison, then finding their way back to each other almost immediately, them taking care of Seb like it has been always like that… it definitely made them stronger. And now with the twins coming? They really felt like this upcoming few years could be the best of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> day5... obviously I couldn't not make this about family so... there it is. I hope you're gonna like it.


End file.
